Tommy Epsilon
|birth_place=Isle of Sheppey, Kent, England |resides= Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan |names=Tommy Edwards Tommy Epsilon Tom Solo |height=5 ft 11 in (1.80 m) |weight=195 lb (88 kg) |billed= The Isle of Sheppey, England |trainer=Christian Royal Super-ZERO Dojo Tiger Mask Zero |debut=2007 |retired= }} Thomas "Tommy" Edwards '(born May 12, 1991), is an English professional wrestler, better known by his ring name '''Tommy Epsilon '(トミー・イプシロン, Tomī Ipushiron). He is currently signed with Super-ZERO Pro-Wrestling, which has been his home promotion for the past 10 years. Epsilon is best known for his work in Super-ZERO as one half of The Rebel Star Fighters with Izu Kajiyama. Together they are one of the most decorated junior heavyweight tag teams in the promotion's history. The Rebel Star Fighters evolved from a tag team to a legitimate faction in 2019, when Kid Ewok was added to the team. Epsilon has also wrestled in various independent promotions in his home country of England. Personal life Edwards was born on May 12, 1991 in the Isle of Sheppey, Kent, England. As a child, he often watched British professional wrestling with his father. His father also introduced him to the Star Wars series, which he instantly became a fan of. In secondary school, a friend told Edwards to check out Pro Wrestling Dynasty, after British wrestler Alex Stryder won the Global Championship. Upon watching Stryder's bout with Hayate Kusanagi, Edwards fell in love with the Japanese puroresu style of wrestling. His favorite wrestlers were the former members of the HERO-1 faction– Alex Stryder, Cody Alpha EX, and Taiyo Tanakashi. Edwards became a fan of Super-ZERO Pro-Wrestling after the 5 star Tokyo Dome bout between Jun Izanagi and Shigetaka Hayashi. Edwards has stated that Super-ZERO is his "favorite wrestling promotion of all time." Edwards also became infatuated with other aspects of Japanese culture, such as various anime and Japanese video games. Edwards is fluent in Japanese and currently lives in the Chiyoda ward in eastern mainland Tokyo. Edwards abstains from alcohol, tobacco and drug consumption. Outside of the ring, Edwards is best friends with his long-time tag team partner Izu Kajiyama. The two met while training in the Super-ZERO Dojo, and quickly became friends due to their similar interests and senses of humor. Professional wrestling career '''Early career (2007–2009) ... Super-ZERO Pro-Wrestling (2009–present) Super-ZERO Dojo (2009–2012) ... Foreign excursion (2012) ... _____ (2013–2016) ... The Rebel Star Fighters (2016–present) ... LEGEND Wrestling (2019) King of New York (2019) ... Professional wrestling style and persona An avid fan of Star Wars, Edwards draws a lot of inspiration from the franchise, incorporating it into ideas for maneuvers, entrance music, and gimmick concepts. Notable examples include his faction The Rebel Star Fighters, various signature moves such as the Force Punch and Death Star Driver, and using a variation of the Star Wars theme music as his entrance theme. Factions * Super-ZERO Seikigun (2009–2019) * The Rebel Star Fighters (2019–present) – The Rebel Star Fighters were a tag team for years before officially becoming a faction in 2019. In wrestling Finishing moves * Death Star Driver ''(Cross-legged Samoan driver) – 2018–present * ''Eternal Throne (Michinoku driver II-B) – 2017–present * Prawn hold * Starbird Splash (450 splash) – 2013–present Signature moves * Arm-trap jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick * Baseball slide evasion * Cobra clutch backbreaker * Cobra twist * Diving crossbody * Diving frog splash * Double foot stomp * European uppercut * Flashy Flash Kick (Backflip kick); usually followed by a step-up enzuigiri * Force Punch (Superman punch) * Frankensteiner * Hilo * Kashyyyk Krusher (One-handed bulldog) * Lightsabah! (Discus double axe handle) * Mugen no Hikari ''(Cross-legged fisherman buster) * Multiple double knee backbreaker/facebreaker variations ** ''Skybreaker (Double knee facebreaker) ** Skybreaker II (Double knee backbreaker) ** Tiger Skybreaker (Double chicken wing double knee facebreaker) ** X-Wing Skybreaker (Diving double knee facebreaker) * Multiple dropkick variations ** Basement dropkick; sometimes to the knee ** Blast Cannon Dropkick (Running front dropkick) ** Running hesitation dropkick to an opponent seated in the corner ** Standing dropkick * Multiple powerbomb variations ** Buckle bomb ** Deadlift sit-out powerbomb ** Gutwrench sit-out powerbomb ** Running sit-out powerbomb ** Sit-out powerbomb * Multiple suplex variations ** Back suplex ** Backdrop suplex ** German suplex; often bridging ** Snap suplex ** Snap tiger suplex – tribute to Tiger Mask Zero; sometimes bridging ** Superplex ** Table top suplex; usually bridging * Pendulum backbreaker * Rope-aided gamengiri * Rope walk arm drag * Rope walk headscissors takedown * Slingshot springboard crossbody * Spinning heel kick * Springboard plancha suicida * Step-up enzuigiri * Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown * Topé con hilo * Two arm drags followed by a tiger spin arm drag – tribute to Tiger Mask Zero * Yavin 4 Leg Lock (Inverted figure four leg lock) Retired moves * Signature moves ** Backslide driver – 2013–2015 ** Dropsault – 2013–2015 ** Flying mayonara – 2013–2015 ** Handspring pele kick – 2013–2015 ** Space flying tiger drop – 2013–2015; tribute to Tiger Mask Zero With Izu Kajiyama *'Finishing moves' **''Kessel Run (Rolling fireman's carry slam by Kajiyama followed by a ''Starbird Splash by Epsilon finished with a diving moonsault by Kajiyama) – 2013–present **''Stellar Envoy (Wheelbarrow facebuster (Kajiyama) / ''Skybreaker (Epsilon) combination) – 2016 **''Stellar Envoy II (Flapjack (Kajiyama) / ''Skybreaker (Epsilon) combination) – 2017–present *'Signature moves' **Buckle bomb (Epsilon) / Rope-aided enzuigiri (Kajiyama) combination **Catapult backbreaker by Epsilon followed by a slingshot body splash by Kajiyama **Drop toe hold by Kajiyama followed by a double foot stomp by Epsilon finished with a basement dropkick by Kajiyama **Running corner knee strike (Epsilon) / Rope-aided enzuigiri (Kajiyama) combination **Side slam backbreaker (Epsilon) / Diving knee drop (Kajiyama) combination **Slingshot leg drop by Kajiyama followed by a hilo by Epsilon **Slingshot springboard missile dropkick (Epsilon) / Powerbomb (Kajiyama) combination **Stereo topé con hilos ''''Tag teams * _____ / The Rebel Star Fighters (w/ Izu Kajiyama; 2012–present) Nicknames * "British Young Gun" * "Eternal☆'Prince"' * "High-Flying Hooligan" Entrances themes * "Star Wars Theme (Disco Version)" by Meco (2012) * "Star Wars Instrumental" by Goldlocke (2013–2015) * "Binary Sunset (Remix)" by Coyote Kisses (2016–present) Championships and accomplishments * Super-ZERO ** Super Junior Tag League (2016, 2017) ** Super-ZERO Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (3 times; current) – with Izu Kajiyama Category:Wrestler Category:PS4